


A Moody Teen Named Chris McLean

by 3at_my_4ss



Series: A Moody Teen Named Chris McLean [1]
Category: Total DramaRama (Cartoon)
Genre: Bring Chris McLean to Total DramaRama, Chris McLean is a Sadist, Comedy, One Shot, Teen Chris McLean, Total DramaRama - Freeform, this needs to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: Chef, “I have a few things to do in my office so Chris’ll watch you all! I already told him how things are done, but I’m trusting Courtney to help keep things orderly.”“You can count on me, Chef!” the younger girl chimed happily.“Good, now,” Chef starts to walk away, “you all have fun and remember; Chris is in charge!”As soon as the door to Chef’s office shut, Chris looks back at the group of children in front of him. An evil smirk slowly reveals itself as he starts to glare, “I’ve got a little game for us to play!”
Series: A Moody Teen Named Chris McLean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969090
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	A Moody Teen Named Chris McLean

**Author's Note:**

> I need this to happen either with his original voice actor or with a new one
> 
> COME ON TOTAL DRAMARAMA ANIMATORS, IT'S NOT TOTAL DRAMA WITHOUT CHRIS!!!!!!

“Alright kids, gather around.”

Duncan turns from his latest escape plan then hurries to join the other children standing in front of Chef and a weird teenager. Chef lifts a hand, “This is Chris McLean. He’ll be helping me out starting today. Everybody say, “Hi Chris”!”

“Hi, Chris,” most of the children say to the teen, Duncan and Courtney waving awkwardly. Chris has short black bed-hair, a small patch of hair on his chin. He looks like he doesn’t care and could fall asleep at any moment.

He’s wearing an oversized black hoodie and army green cargo pants, black sneakers on his feet. His posture is a bit slouched.

Chris rolls his eyes then looks to his left, his hands deep his hoodie pocket as the children introduced themselves one-by-one. Chef, “I have a few things to do in my office so Chris’ll watch you all! I already told him how things are done, but I’m trusting Courtney to help keep things orderly.”

“You can count on me, Chef!” the younger girl chimed happily.

“Good, now,” Chef starts to walk away, “you all have fun and remember; Chris is in charge!”

As soon as the door to Chef’s office shut, Chris looks back at the group of children in front of him. An evil smirk slowly reveals itself as he starts to glare at the little people, “I’ve got a little game for us to play!”

Courtney takes a step forward, “We can’t play now! Chef reads us a story! It’s on the schedule!”

“Chef’s in his office,” Chris squats down then pinches the younger’s cheek, “and I’m in charge.” he lightly mushes her cheek then stands up, “Everyone outside!”

Courtney rubs her cheek as she glares at Chris’s back, “But we’re supposed to read!”

“Who cares?” Duncan grins, “I was a bit suspicious at first, but I think I’ll like this Chris guy!”

~

“I take it back,” Duncan stated as the children stare, in horror, at the carefully crafted obstacle course in front of them. It filled, what used to be, the playground.

Chris walks in front of the group of tiny people, “As you can see, this is an obstacle course built out of the pieces of your sappy playground. After splitting into two teams, you’ll have to complete this course!”

“When did he do this?” Noah asks curiously, Cody shrugging.

“Why should we?” Leshawna huffs as she puts her hands on her hips. Chris smiles softly as he tilts his head a bit to the left, “Because the winning team gets this,” he says as he pulls one of his hands out his hoodie pockets, the children gasping happily.

“It’s the limited edition Hatch-It!” Harold and Beth shouted at the same time. Jude, “Dude, I heard that it can poop slime!”

“Not just any slime!” Bridgette cups her cheeks, “Glittery, sparkly slime!”

“Ew,” Courtney whined as she winced.

“I heard that you could eat the slime!” Owen grins, “Oh! I wonder how it tastes!”

“Oh, man! I remember asking my parents for one of these,” Izzy mused.

“I heard that that toy was being called back because the slime’s acidic,” Gwen commented, Duncan slowly grinning as a lightbulb went off in his head.

“Acidic slime could melt the wall and get me out of here! I’m the leader of team one!”

Chris lowers his top eyelids halfway as he watches the children’s excitement, blinking twice. He looks down next to him, “When did you get there?”

“That doesn’t concern you.” Gwen sneers at the taller, “You aren’t trying to kill us, are you?”

“God no,” Chris turns back to the other children, “I just like watching the excitement drain from people’s faces as they fall down a deep and unforgiving pit of failure. Besides, murdering you munchkins means I'd get arrested.”

Gwen took a few steps away from him as the teen began to snicker evilly, a bit scared. Chris stopped snickering then rolls his eyes, “Alright, brats, hurry up with teams. Make sure that it's even.”

~

Chris, “Looks like team one is Duncan, Beth, Izzy, Cody, Jude, and Noah. Team two’s Courtney, Bridgette, Cody, Leshawna, Harold, and Owen. Gwen disappeared somewhere and I don’t really care where. Would the team captains please step forward?”

Duncan and Courtney step forward, standing face to face.

“I’m only doing this to rub my victory in your face,” Courtney stated. Duncan rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say, princess.”

Chris, “The team captains will play rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first.”

The two lift a fist then shakes it, “Rock,” they both say, “paper, scissors, shoot!”

“Team two’s going first,” Chris smirks, “Approach the starting line and start the course one at a time. Whoever has the most team members at the end wins, but if all teammates pass then the victory will be decided by who cleared it the fastest.”

“What happens to the loser?” Harold asked curiously. Chris chuckled as his expression darkened, “The team that loses has to wear a diaper on the outside of their pants while acting like a baby for the rest of the day.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Bridgette commented, all of the children taking a step away from Chris when he let out a creepy giggle.

“Little girl,” he looks at her, “you have no idea what’s in store for the losing team!”

All of the small people swallow hard, a bit scared. They didn’t know who Chirs McLean was or where he came from, but they could conclude that trouble followed him where ever he went.

~

Team one’s in the middle of the difficult obstacle course. Team two had three of their members make it to the end.

“So,” Courtney looks up at Chris, “what are your dreams for the future?”

The moody teen looks down at her then back at the competition, “... I want to become a show host, I guess. You can make a lot of money off of it.”

She tilts her head, “What kind of show host?”

“Don’t know yet,” Chris smiles softly, “but I think I might want to do a survival show with a cast of moody, dramatic teens. I’ll keep you guys in mind if I ever get famous.”

“... please don’t.” Courtney mumbled, smiling politely when Chris looks at her.

“Alright!” Duncan hurries over to the picnic table Chris and Courtney are sitting at, “Four of my teammates made it across! Give me the toy!”

Chris stands up, “You cheated, kid. You made Beth walk around the entire course.”

“Darn it!” the younger huffs as he crosses his arms, “You weren’t even looking!”

“It seems team two has won today's contest and, as the reward, they get this stupid toy that I totally didn’t steal!” Chris hands the toy to Courtney, she accepting it as her teammates cheered.

“For team one,” Chris turns to them, “prepare to be embarrassed beyond your little imaginations, my small friends!”

“Actually,” Courtney points towards the daycare, “it’s time for dismissal, this took up the entire day.”

“... Lucky for team one, but it won't save you next time. Alright, brats, everyone inside so I can go home.”

~

Chef walks out of his office as the children hurry to their cubbies to grab their things, Chris the last to entire the building. He had to put the playground back together.

“We played outside all day.” the teen stated before turning to walk out the front door, “I’m leaving now.”

“Oh… well then.” Chef turns to the children, “Did you all have fun with Chris?!”

“Yeah,” they all say slowly as they avert their gaze nervously. Even Izzy felt a bit uneasy.

“That’s good! Chris is going to be with us a very, very, **very** long time so I'm glad that you all like him!”

“Uh…,” Duncan scratches the back of his head, “how long are we talking here?”

Chef thinks for a moment then shrugs, the children filling with dread. This meant more obstacle courses and Chris's creepy laughing. How will they survive?

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S NOT TOTAL DRAMA WITHOUT CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
